


Team Trickster's Revenge

by CaMcPherson



Series: Team Tricksters Revenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Crows, Dragons, Fanart, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMcPherson/pseuds/CaMcPherson
Summary: Image for the Business cards for Team Trickster's Revenge."Have any fic needs a deus ex machina? Team Trickster's Revenge will be here to help! Providing Just Desserts since 2017! Any story, any day! Happily accepting more jobs for the résumé!"





	Team Trickster's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts), [Tricksters_girl1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_girl1313/gifts), [Dragones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purgatory Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193355) by [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade). 



> The inspiration to create this art work and the cards is all thanks to Dragones, Tricksters_girl1313 and CrowNoYami. We are a merry band of four who where brought together defending one of our favorite beloved 'fictional' character; Gabriel - the Archangel.  
> And a special thanks to Jcapasso916 - who is the wonderfully evil author who brought us all together!  
> Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
